The Guardians Human Counterparts
by FrostedWolf4556
Summary: Catie Snow saw something, or rather someone, fall from the sky into the forest on the outskirts of Burgess. So she gets her friends to investigate and everything just goes downhill from there. May contain slight swearing. OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Darn it, I try to get Twins and Frost done and this story ends up in my head. . . oh well :3  
Don't own Rise of the Guardians, just my OCs  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Do we have to go _this _deep into the forest?" I looked back and saw my friends trailing behind. Chris was behind everyone and his heavy boots weren't helping at all, he had short black hair and wonder-filled eyes. Even though it might not look like it, he was all muscle and he would always say that Christmas was the best holiday there is.

Samuel was the second oldest only by a few weeks, he had sandy blond hair and he would wear contacts that would make his eyes a soft golden color, he is also mute as well which is not easy. And so if one of us start fighting, he would pull out his whistle and it would create a ear pricing sound that would ring in your ears from weeks on end.

Reiner was the youngest guy in our little group and he is a cautious as a rabbit, jumpy like one too. He used to have black hair, but it changed when I dyed his hair a blueish grayish color for a little prank, but he hasn't changed it yet. . . but it seems to go well with his emerald eyes.

Tina was probably the most bubbly in the group which would make it seem like she was on a sugar rush 24/7 and the oldest of me and her. Her main colors were green, purple, yellow, and the occasional blue that matched her dark hair and somehow violet eyes.

And then there's me. Catie Snow, major prankster and trickster, the youngest female in the group, and a child at heart. I also love anything that has to do with winter, from sledding to skating to skiing to everything else. I also tend to wear hoodies no matter how hot or cold it was. My hair used to be a dark brown color along with my eyes, but I woke up one day to find myself with pure white hair and glacier blue eyes! But that was about six years ago and no one bugs me about it anymore. The weird thing about our little group though, is that we all have a crescent moon on our right shoulder.

_Why do people have to move so slowly?_

"Hello! Earth to Cat! You alright?" I looked behind me to see Reiner and the rest of the group staring at me.

"What?"

"I said are you alright?"

"Yeah," I got up and stretched, "you guys ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Okay then, let's go!" I sprinted down the hill and only stopped when I found myself looking down into a random hole in the middle of the forest. _What the-?_ I continued to look down and it seemed to go down into darkness forever, so I dropped a rock and listened for it to hit the bottom. It hit, but it was very faint, "That's a long way down."

"Catie!"

"Yeah!" I looked back to see everyone running down the hill, before my foot slipped and I ended up falling into it. I screamed on the way down and I felt cuts forming on my legs, since I had shorts on, and my favorite hoodie was getting ripped. I let out a groan when I hit solid ground.

"Catie! Catie can you hear me!" Tina yelled down.

"Yeah I can hear you!" I looked back to find a large tunnel going deeper underground, "I think there's something else down here! I'm going to check it out!"

"Don't go too far! We'll be down in a bit!"

"Gotcha!" I put my hood on to keep dirt and dust away and continued father down and noticed that the walls were becoming more solid and less earthy, and steps were beginning to form.

_What kind of person lives here? _At the end of the tunnel was a giant -and I mean GIANT - room with some very large bird cages and everyone of them were swinging violently. In the middle of the room was what looked like a rusty old globe with lights covering it, the whole thing was just a few inches taller than me. Some of the lights were flickering on and off, "who the heck lives here?" I wondered out loud, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew from behind me and I ended up falling down 20 feet and breaking a bone in my left leg.

"Holy-! Gahh! That hurt!" I looked at my leg and you could easily tell that the lower part of it was broken, "great, my friends are going to kill me." I leaned on the wall and stood up on my good foot and used the wall for support. I looked around for something that I could use to keep me off of my foot when I was away from the wall.

"Cat, are you alright?" I looked up to see Reiner staring down at me.

"Peachy, a gust of wind had enough power to blow me over the edge and I ended up braking the lower part of my left leg. Nothing too serious."

"Nothing too-" he face palmed and sighed, "you are such a pain."

I smirked, "I know."

"Stay there, I'm coming down."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on moving any time soon." He turned to the side and vanished from my sight, but I could still hear his footsteps going down a flight of stairs.

"Jeez this place is huge." I looked up to see Tina, Chris, and Sam looking around the room.

"Hey Chris! Hey Sam! Hey Tina!" They all looked down and saw me leaning against the wall

"What are you doing?"

". . . I wanted to see what it was like down here and -"

"She fell down from the ledge you guys are standing on right now and ended up with a broken leg."

"What!" I flinched at how high Tina's voice got and gave Reiner a look that said I'm-going-to-get-you-for-that, he just shrugged,"Catie, is that true?"

"Noooo. . . maybe. . . possibly. . . yes." I said, defeated

"I'm coming down there." I went wide eyed

"Nonono, you don't have to do that. See look, I'm perfectly fine! Ow."

"You stay off that foot until I come down there!" I didn't want to get on Tina's bad side so I what I was told and stayed off the foot until she came down. I sat down and let Tina look at the injury, she then popped the bone back into place - which hurt like HELL - and wrapped it up tightly to keep it in place, "now we just need something for you to lean on that's not the wall"

"How about this?" We both looked over and saw that Chris had a shepherd's staff with a 'C' shape near the top.

"That'll do perfectly!" Tina happily exclaimed and took the staff from Chris and handed it to me. After I got a hold of it, I felt a surge of cold travel up my arm and into the crescent moon that was on my shoulder. I ignored it and used it for support.

"Can we look around now?" I whined

"Might as well." Grinning, I slowly limped away from the wall and found that my leg, was no longer broken.

* * *

**Please Review! And I am now going to finish the next chapter for Twins and Frost :)  
See you guys next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . I left off at a really bad place . . . oops ^^'  
Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_. . . How did me leg heal that quickly?_ I wondered as I walked along side Reiner, after an hour of exploring and breaking a few things along the way I felt something wrap around my leg. Looking down I saw a black snake slithering up my leg. The snake looked at me with its golden eyes and tightened its grip, I quickly grabbed it by the back of the head so that it wouldn't bite me and pried it off.

_'Pitch don't you dare go near them!'_ I jumped and looked around at the cages, only one of them was swinging back and forth. The snake took the chance and slipped out of my loosened grip and slithered into the shadows. I glared at the place where the snake vanished and only snapped out of it when a single snowflake drifted into my line of vision. It started to float away - and me being the curious person I am - I followed it.

"Where are you going?" Reiner asked when he saw me climbing the stairs,

"Nowhere." I replied and continued climbing the little snowflake. When I reached the top, I heard more voices.

_'Jack, why did you lead her up here?'_

_'Because she has my staff and I think that we've spent enough time being locked up by Pitch.'_

_'Do you think they can see us?'_

_'They are teenagers Hog, so they might not be able to see or hear us.'_

_'Then how come they were able to see and touch my staff, she was also able to see the snake that Pitch made and she's looking around like she can hear us.'_

_'How am I suppose to know Frostbite?'_

_'Let's find out. Hey! Hey you with the staff!' _I pointed to myself and the voices continued

_'See! Told you!'_

_'Hold on Jack. Can you hear us?' _I nodded, '_Can you see us?' _I shook my head no and continued staring at the 'empty' cages.

_'Darn, so close. Hey, do you think that you could unlock the cages?' _I shrugged my shoulders, '_Can you unlock this one?'_ The cage closest to me shook and I jumped back out of surprise '_Sorry'._ I shrugged it of and made my way over to the still shaking cage. I found the door to the cage and it was indeed locked. I huffed started to bite my thumb out of habit - usually when I'm in deep thought - and tried to figure out a way to unlock it. I came up with an idea and took out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. A strong wind blew at my face and I gripped the cage tighter to keep from falling off, but my hood blew off and hair started to get in my eyes.

"Aw come on." I reached into my pocket, pulled out a hair tie, put my hair in a high ponytail, and continued to work on unlocking the lock and the voices continued yet again

_'Jack, how come she looks so much like you?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'Allow me to clarify for you Guardians and spirits.'_

_'Pitch!' _I ignored the shivers going up my back and worked on the lock at a faster pace

_'Stay away from her!' _I felt something crawl up my arm and wrap itself around my neck. It started to suffocate me as the grip grew tighter and I started to claw at my neck though it wasn't helping. I finished unlocking it and I felt a pull at my neck and was pulled backwards. '_No!' _I continued coughing as I heard something whisper in my ear

_'Do you believe in the Bogeyman little girl?'_

_Wait what? Bogeyman? But, the Bogeyman doesn't exist. . . does he? _I thought as a wave of confusion washed over me. I was still thinking about what he said when a figure manifest in front of me, he had gray skin and glowing yellow eyes. He also had slick back black hair and a look to him that would make a puppy run with its tail in between its legs. He grinned, showing his pointed teeth, when he realized that I could see him.

"Finally able to see me?" He walked - er... glided? - over and I scouted away from him only to be launched forward by the rope still having a good hold on me.

_'Let her go Pitch!'_

_So his name's Pitch? _I thought as he glared at something behind me.

"Cat!" Pitch and I looked behind him to find Reiner and the rest of my friends with . . . weapons drawn?

Chris had two golden twin sabers, Reiner was holding boomerangs one in reach hand, Sam had golden whips, but I didn't see what Tina had since Pitch decided to fling me into an open cage where I groaned from impact and glared at Pitch until I noticed him holding something of mine.

"Missing something _Cat._" In his hand was my necklace that had two or three snowflake charms on it. I got up and glared at him, ignoring the pain I my side.

_'Cat, listen to me. In order for us to help you and your friends, you need to believe in us.'_

_Believe in them? I guess if the Bogeyman exists, then I guess it's not impossible for other myths and legends to exist. _I thought about all of the legends and myths I had heard about and when I opened my eyes. . . a pair of ice blue eyes was right in front of me. I stared at them in curiosity and they lit up with joy.

"Can you finally see me?"

"Yep," I looked at his white hair and frosted hoodie when I finally realized who I was talking to, "Jack Frost right?" He practically lit up with joy and started to up around the cage.

"Yes! Can you see everyone else?" I looked around and saw a bunch of people were fighting. . . horses? Well, they looked like horses.

"If you mean if I can see a giant groundhog and a 6 foot tall rabbit walking on two legs with boomerangs, then yes."

"We need your help out here Jack!" Scratch that, a _talking_ 6 foot tall rabbit on two legs with boomerangs.

"Hold on Cottontail!" Jack turned back to me and gestured to the staff that I was still holding on to, "can I have my staff back?"

"Sure, care to help me get my necklace back?"

"No problem." He grabbed my hand and jumped out of the cage, I screamed as we plummeted down to the ground below us but my scream was cut short when a cold wind lifted us up and towards Pitch. He still had my necklace in his hand but he was swinging a gigantic scythe around at my friends and a few others. A short golden man that was whipping golden whips, a giant hummingbird, and a Russian man with two golden sabers.

_Just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder. _I thought as we came closer to the fight, dodging horses and other creatures. I then came up with a plan since I wanted to know how long every one of them knew about this and the fight was going on a bit too long for my tastes, " Jack, I want you to drop me right on top of Pitch. No questions, just trust me." I added the last part quickly when Jack was going to ask why. He didn't say anything and dropped me right on top of Pitch. I landed on his shoulder and - taking his slight confusion as an advantage - flipped him forward. I landed back on my feet, but Pitch wasn't so lucky. He ended up flat on his back and groaned. I quickly grabbed my necklace, put it on, and turned to my friends and the other spirits - who were standing there gawking at what I just did - and led the way out of the lair.

Once we were out I turned to Reiner and said, "So, care to tell me how long you all knew about this?" and gestured to the spirits who were behind them.

"A while, but we needed to find you first since you were the missing piece." I tilted my head slightly to the right

"The missing piece of what?" The Russian came up from behind Reiner and said

"I think we should explain everything to her back at the pole."

"Good idea." They went farther into the woods and we soon came across a sleigh that looked like something Santa would ride when delivering presents, complete with reindeer. . . wait a second, sleigh? Reindeer? Santa? I looked back at the Russian and it clicked

"You're Santa aren't you?" He bellowed out a laugh that Santa would make.

"Yes I am, and I'm also the Guardian of Wonder."

"Guardian . . of Wonder?" I repeated, somehow it felt right, it looked like he was going to say something else but I saw something on top of Reiner's head that made me squeal.

* * *

**Wonder what was on top of his head ):3  
Looks like you guys will have to find out on the next chapter  
Til next time :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why does school have to give me so much homework to keep me from uploading new chapters T-T  
rachealninja10-No not an elf, but it would be funny if an elf suddenly appeared out of nowhere ^w^  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" My screaming attracted the attention of all the spirits within range, along with my friends,

"What? What happened?" Reiner asked, I just pionted to the top of his head and continued to squeal,

"YOU HAVE BUNNY EARS! I WANT TO PET THEM!"

"Wha-Oof!" He was cut off when I tackled him to the ground and ended up on top of him. I wasted no time at all on scratching his new bunny ears. His leg started to twitch as I continued. They were so soft! I knew that the others were watching, but I didn't care until a pair of fuzzy arms wrapped themselves around me and lifted me off of Reiner.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" I looked up and attached to the furry arms was a giant rabbit, _My guess it that this is the Easter Bunny._

"Don't you want to go to the North Pole?" He looked like he didn't want to go to the North Pole, but I did.

"Yes!" I wiggled out of his grip and helped Reiner up, his bunny ears were laid back and he had a little blush across his cheeks, I resisted the urge to tackle him again. We both started walking towards the sleigh where everyone else was, some of the spirits were already leaving and most of them were very interested in why we could see them. But before we could get into the sleigh, the bush next to us started moving Reiner moved in front of me and took out his boomerangs and stood in a fighting position.

_Wonder how long he has had those,_ I glanced at the others and they seemed on edge and the Easter Bunny seemed to have gotten out his boomerangs too, and finally taking in the moment, I thought, _A giant bunny with boomerangs. . . sweet. _My attention was turned back to the bush when a soft sound was made. Even Tina, Chris, Sam, and Reiner were confused. Since no one moved, I walked over to the bush - despite the protests of everyone behind me - and when I looked on the other side of the bush I found an injured albino kitten!

"Awwwwww! It's so cute!" I picked it up gently and cradled it close, "can we keep him?"

"How do you know it's a he?" I gave Reiner a look that said 'really?'

"Would you like to know?"

"Nope. Uh, no thank you." He said quickly. I smiled and looked down at the noisy kitten in my arms, I saw that his front paw was bleeding so I ripped the bottom of my shirt - that wasn't dirty - and wrapped it around the wound.

"He's coming with us." I stated, both Reiner and Chris tried to argue but I saw Tina give both of them a glare that shut them up right away. After both of them quieted down, Tina came over and started looking at the kitten's teeth.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. How about . . ." I thought for a little bit before I thought of a name that seemed to suit the pure white kitten, "Snowball."

"Perfect." Tina agreed and the newly named Snowball mewed in delight. I smiled and walked back to the sleigh with a skip in my step and sat down next to Jack. Snowball limped over to Jack's lap and curled up. I 'awed' at the sight as everyone else entered the sleigh and the bunny looked like he was going to hop away but Santa grabbed his strap and pulled him up. Reiner seemed to share his fright and as it took off both me and Jack whooped while the bunny and Reiner clutched the sides.

"You know Jack? I never got everyone's names." I said to Jack, he looked over at me

"Really? Well, better late than never, the oversized rabbit clinging to the sleigh for dear life is E. Aster Bunnymund commonly known as the Easter Bunny or Bunny as we call him. The one driving the sleigh is Nicolas St. North, but we usually call him North for short. The golden man that is made out of sand is the Sandman or Sandy. And the woman with feathers is the Tooth Fairy but we call her Tooth."

"So Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North?"

"Yup."

"Do you go by anything besides Jack? Or should I start calling you Snowcone?" Jack chuckled a reply

"Jack's fine." We chatted a little bit longer until we were sucked up into a portal that had all of a sudden appeared in front of us.

_Gonna throw up. Gonna throw up. Gonna throw up._ Was all that was going through my head and it seemed like Snowball didn't like it either, considering that his claws were digging into Jack's legs, and Jack didn't seem to enjoy the sensation one bit, "You alright Jack?" I asked once we got out of the swirling vortex and after getting Snowball to detach his claws from Jack's legs, but it took awhile seeing that they were very good friends.

"I'm okay, but his staying on your lap." I laughed slightly as Snowball decided that he didn't like the weather and crawled into my hoodie pocket. I wanted to see where we were but before I could get up, something golden went into my eyes and I instantly became drowsy.

"Not. . . fair." I mumbled as I felt myself lean against Reiner that had decided to move next to me. The last thing I heard was his heart beating inside his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**School's out! I now have time to write :D  
Review response time!  
rachealninja10-^w^ glad you like it  
Daydreamer425-No! Don't walk into the light!. . . I got cookies!  
TO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up, was Snowball sitting on me with his green eyes staring right into my glacier blue eyes. I sat up - which Snowball did not like - and looked around, I found that I was in a Christmas themed bedroom and no one else was in here. I got out of the cocoon of blankets and walked to the Christmas themed dresser. I opened the top drawer and there were hoodies of all colors inside, but before I could get a good look at them I saw a folded piece of paper on the very top of the pile.

_How did I miss that?_ I unfolded it and it read:

_Hey Catie! _

_Sorry if some of the hoodies don't fit you, there is also some long and short sleeved shirts in the other drawers. Pants are in the closet behind you and some dresses as well. When you're done, go out the door, turn left, keep walking until you see a giant globe then turn to your right until you see a fireplace. That's where you will find us, your friends, and some of the other spirits _

_Jack Frost_

"Cool. Now," I turned to the hoodies, "what shall I wear?" I picked up each hoodie until I found a white zip-up hoodie with small black cat prints on every side of it. The inside fabric was a dark cyan color and it had the BURTON logo on the tag. The fabric was really soft and I feel in love with it, after getting undergarments and a dark blue tank top I turned my attention to the closet. I didn't have to search through the clothes until I found blue boot cut jeans. Once the pants were off the hanger, I gave the dresses a quick glance before closing the door and saw a blue dress that had a snowflake on the shoulder.

_I'll save that dress for another day_. I thought as I got the clothes on and brushed my hair, after grabbing Snowball and placing him on my shoulder, I looked at the note again and followed the directions written on it,

"Let's see, left turn, giant globe, right turn, and a fireplace. . . . .where am I anyway?" I looked up and saw a bunch of yetis building toys and elves electrocuting themselves, Snowball decided that the noise was too much and traveled to my hood.

_Ye__tis build the toys while the elves mess around. . .seems legit. _I watched amused and continued watching the elves messing around, I didn't watch where I was going until I slipped on a toy car and went tumbling forward. _I no longer like gravity. _Was what went through my mind until I felt a pair of arms catch me and a familiar voice rang through my ears.

"You're as clumsy as ever aren't cha Cat?" I crossed my arms as Reiner lifted me back on my own two feet. I looked over at him and saw that he now had on a spring green t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. His bunny ears were perked and I could barely resist on scratching them, but I answered him before I really did tackle him.

"I wouldn't be clumsy if there weren't things around to distract me." Reiner smirked a little bit

"Sure. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Hey Catie." I looked over and saw Jack crouching on the top of his staff,

"Hey Jack," I responded while watching in astonishment at how he could do that. _You need to teach me how to do that._ I heard Reiner. . .growl? He pulled me closer and I could just imagine him glaring at Jack, "Reiner? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said while nuzzling my neck.

_Jealous of Jack? Come on Reiner, you know I wouldn't cheat on you. _I thought before North cut through my thoughts.

"Quick question Catie."

"Shoot."

"Are you and Reiner a pair?" I was going to answer him, but Reiner got to it first

"Yes." I could tell that he was daring the spirits to question farther when they all went silent, but a male spirit (whom I'm guessing is Cupid) with snow white wings, white jacket, red pants, arrows slung across his back and some kind of device in his hands decided to come really close to us - which caused Reiner to growl more and I could feel it vibrate through his chest - and the device beeped more and more the closer it got to us. His face lit up in joy while I stared at him in confusion and Reiner pulled me closer to him.

"They're the perfect pair!" Cupid exclaimed, I watched as he babbled some stuff that I couldn't understand since he was practically talking a mile a minute. I thought I was going to get a migraine until North got him to quiet down. During that time, I managed to get Reiner quiet down by reassuring him that I wasn't going to leave him for someone else, Snowball helped as much as he could with his little kitty ways. He stopped growling but he refused to let me go and we somehow managed to sit on one of North's couches. Chris, Sam, and Tina also migrated to the couch as well. We chatted until everyone else quieted down. And once they did, I decided that it was my turn to ask the questions

"So North. Mind clarifying on what you mean by 'missing piece'?"

* * *

**^w^ next chapter Catie what they mean by missing piece but things never manage to go that smoothly ):3  
Please review!  
Til next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**TT-TT I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! I was going to upload sooner but my internet shut down and after it was back up I couldn't get back on until now! I feel like I failed you guys T_T But anyway here's the next chapter of The Guardians Human Counterparts :)**

* * *

Once everyone settled down, North started to tell us a story about why there were counterparts of the spirits. I could tell that it was going to be a long story, so I leaned my head on Reiner's shoulder and curled closer to him while Snowball laid on his lap.

"Ever since coming here, Manny knew that us spirits weren't going to be enough to help humanity. So then he took a small piece of our powers from each of us and planted them inside of a developing child, which did not hurt the child, and he continued to do that with each new spirit. Our powers continued down the line into todays generation. But what rarely happens. . .Catie."

"Hm?" I quickly opened my eyes-that were gradually closing-and waited for North to continue.

"But what rarely happens, is when a spirit's counterpart becomes the opposite gender of them, It's even more rare for a Guardian's counterpart to become the opposite gender." I put on a barley noticeable smirk, until I thought of someone-or rather _two_ someones- that reminded me of Pitch.

"Hey North? You said that there are counterparts for every spirit right?"

"Somewhere along those lines. Why?" I paled as I hesitantly responded

"Because I know two people who remind me of Pitch."

"You don't mean...?" Tina trailed off quietly and Chris, Sam, Reiner instantly knew who we were talking about.

"Yes them." I answered to her incomplete question

"Who?" Jack asked, unable to take who we were talking about any longer. I felt Reiner move and soon after, he answered the winter spirit

"The Shadow Twins." The five of us shivered involuntary as a mental image of them appeared in our heads.

"And you think they are the counterparts of Pitch?" asked Bunny

Chris looked at him and said, "We don't think so, we _know_ so."

"What are their names?"

"Kearn and Prysm Shadow. I had a run in with those two boys last year, I couldn't get a wink of sleep for a whole week." Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes-except the few murmurs from a few of the other spirits-until I thought of something completely random, but possibly useful later on.

"Quick question! Since Chris and Tina have swords, Sam has whips, and Reiner has boomerangs. What do I get?" When they all looked at me, time froze and everyone plummeted into silence. You could hear a pin drop in the room, then I noticed someone was missing. Jack. Then out of nowhere, my counterpart landed on the couch next to Chris and he jumped ten feet in the air. Jack was holding not one, but two staffs that looked alike, except one didn't have the blue glow to it the other did. Jack handed me the staff without the blue glow to it and as soon as my hand touched it, a similar blue glow spread throughout the staff and the same power I felt back in Pitch's lair happened here as well. The air around me grew colder and everyone sitting on the couch - except me and Jack - shivered at the sudden cold.

I just smiled and North decided to bring the subject back to Kearn and Prysm, "We need to keep an eye on those two, you five need some way to instantly contact each other if either one of you run into them. And yes, cell phones are out of the question," Chris slumped into the couch not looking amused that North knew what he was going to ask. While North kept mumbling about how to find a way for us to contact each other in an instant, I rubbed the crescent moon and as soon as I touched it, a sharp - but faint - pain went through my arm and Chris, Sam, Tina, and Reiner flinched and held their arm in the same place as well.

"North! We figured out a way to contact each other instantly!" I yelled when the pain subsided. North stopped talking and looked at us

"What is it?" He wondered, we told him that when our crescent moon birthmark was touched a sharp but faint pain would shoot down our arms almost at the same time. When we were done, he let out booming laugh and Reiner had to cover his sensitive ears, "this is wonderful! But now, it is time to send you all home. Don't you have school?" I groaned and slumped into the couch while the others chuckled about my _excitement _about tomorrow (note sarcasm). Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandy, and Jack handed each of us a fairly large snow globe with nothing inside except water and tiny little snowflakes.

"How is this suppose to get us home?" Tina asked North,

"Just shake, say where you want to go, and throw it on the ground. That simple." We all hesitated for a moment and the first one to try it. Chris. He said his home address and threw the now glowing snow globe on the ground, and out came a multi-colored portal appeared. Chris didn't hesitated a moment and jumped through as soon as it appeared.

"My turn!" I exclaimed, now it was my turn to say my home address and throw it on the ground. I got the same results as Chris did, but I didn't jump through it right away. I gently lifted Snowball off of Reiner and gave Reiner a peck on the cheek, when I pulled away he was blushing slightly and gave the others a quick hug before jumping through the portal that would take me home. To be honest, going through the portal was kind of like going on a roller-coaster that had a ton of loops. But the fun ended sooner than I would like it to end and ended up landing feet first on my bedroom floor.

My two other cats - Tanner and Peanut - were looking very curiously at Snowflake, I set Snowflake on the ground and let them approach each other. They sniffed each other, played a bit, and then settled down on my pillow while I was getting my snowflake pjs on. II walked back to my bed to find Peanut and Tanner had made a little circle with themselves with Snowflake in the middle of the two sand colored cats

"Really you guys?" I laughed, "you do know that I'm sleeping there right?" Tanner had a smug looked on his face like he knew it but didn't care, Peanut ignored me completely and went straight to snoozing, Snowflake looked very comfortable in the middle of the two cats and looked at me as if pleading I not move them. Fortunately for me, the pillow was very big and they were only sleeping on one side of it, so I snuck underneath the covers and dozed off as well.

* * *

**Well, that's the end for this chapter. Now to work on the next one.  
Please Review! No flames though, no one likes flames  
Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what? I got a new computer! :D I'm so happy! Now I can upload chapters much sooner than before, but since it's the first day of school I have to wait until after school to update. So I'll upload this chapter before I go to school ^w^ Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow." I felt something soft paw at my head and instantly knew that it was my alarm cat, Tanner. I opened one of my eyes and the first thing I saw was his yellow-green eyes. He saw that one of my eyes was open and started rubbing his head on mine and kept on meowing. I smiled and picked him up.

"Alright, I'm up you silly cat!" I held him close and sat up, "why do you always wake me up this early? Huh kitty cat?" I asked when my eyes landed on my clock that read 4:39 am. Tanner just gave me another one of his innocent little cat smiles and jumped out of my arms, he walked to his food bowl and continued to meow.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you're hungry." I got off the bed and got him some food, along with Peanut and Snowball since they were already up. With all three cats eating, I decided to grab some clothes and hop into the shower

* * *

"Cat! You've been in the shower forever!" I heard my brother whine over the water. I peaked out from behind the shower curtain and saw that the clock now read 5:00.

"D, I've only been in here for about 20 minutes." I stated as I turned off the shower and proceeded to dry off and get my clothes on. I got on my undergarments first after drying off, I got on a gray shirt with little floral markings going all the way around the shirt. After getting a very dark blue - almost black - hoodie on, I then proceeded to get on some lightly colored blue jeans along with my socks and shoes. As I opened the door, my younger brother Devin - but I call him D - rushed past me and pushed me out, slamming the door behind me, leaving me speechless, "looks like you really needed to go." I said once I could talk again.

"Well, in his defense he does have a small bladder." I turned and saw my older brother Ray standing in the middle of the hall

"True, weren't you suppose to be at one of your friend's house until tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Do they know that you're here?"

"Yes, I just forgot something in my room." He then turned up the stairs and into his room, I decided to do the same and headed up to my own room. Opening the door, I saw Snowball sniffing my staff that was sitting in the corner from last night. I smiled and picked up the fuzzy kitten after shutting my door, but a thought came to me when I looked at the staff

_How am I going to bring the staff with me to school? _I grabbed the staff - which started glowing blue the moment I touched it - and sat on my bed, thinking of way to bring it with me.

"It would save me a lot of time thinking if it could just shrink." I thought out loud to no particular person. Just as I was going to put it back, my staff gave off a glowing light that would have blinded me if I didn't put up my hand in time. I felt it grow smaller and smaller with my hand that was still holding the staff until it stopped shrinking and glowing. I opened my hand and found a charm-sized staff in my palm, it even had a little loop at the top for placing it on a necklace. I wasted no time attaching it to the necklace that was around my neck, with it on I headed out the door with my school bag at hand and landed in the kitchen where my foster mother was.

"Morning Catie!" Ashley addressed happily as she placed a bowl of Trix in front of D. Ashley is the boss of all of us, even my foster dad Brady. She had shoulder length, wavy black hair with stunning blue eyes. Ray looks just like her, just the opposite gender and shorter hair.

"Morning A-"

"Eh. Eh. Eh. You're apart of the family Catie. Call me Mom, okay?" I smiled

"Yes Mom." I was happy to call her that since my birth parents died in a plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean. Before Ashley and Brad had found me, I had gone through the worst drunks ever. They found me on the side of the road, limping towards the hospital with multiple gashes and bruises on me. They offered me a ride to the hospital and refused to let go of me after that. And... I'm glad they did. I've never been this happy before.

"Now hurry and eat, you have school today."

"'Kay." I grabbed a bowl of Trix as well and sat down next to Devin, not even 10 minutes had pasted before Brad stumbled in wearing a suit and holding a brief case since he was a lawyer. Brad had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes that always looked distracted, Devin looks an awful lot like him. He even jumbles his words up at times just like his Dad.

"Morning Sweetie." He kissed Ashley on her cheek and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning Honey. What ti-" She was interrupted by something falling down the stairs, I looked and saw that it was Snowball. I could tell that the sudden sound made everyone jump, but me. I just grabbed my head and thought,

_Oh no._ The kitten then walked towards me, climbed up my pant leg, and curled up on my lap. Looking very pleased with himself.

"Who's this little guy?" Mom asked, scratching Snowball's head.

"This is Snowball."

"Where's you find him?" asked Brad, looking at the little fuzz ball

_Come on Cat think! You have to tell them something not concerning the Guardians or any other spirit from yesterday!_

"I found him by the edge of the forest with a leg injury. Can we keep him?" I braced myself for the answer

"Sure. Since Ray has Tanner and Devin has Peanut, I don't see any reason not to keep him."

"Thank you!" I launched myself into their arms being careful of the kitten that was stuck in between, "I was wondering, how'd Peanut and Tanner get into my room every night?"

"No clue." I held Snowball close as I put my now empty bowl in the sink talked more on how the other two cats keep getting into my room when Ray entered with a very familiar emerald-eyed teen. I smiled at them both but on the inside, I was freaking out.

_This can't be good. Both my Dad and boyfriend are in the same room together. This can't end well. Wait a second where's his bunny ears? Agh! I can't be thinking about that now!_

"Hey Catie, Reiner was outside the door and thought I'd bring him in."

I strand a smile as I replied, "Thanks Ray."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snow." At the sound of Reiner's voice, Brad had gone into full protective-dad mode and was now standing over Reiner by a few inches

"Hello Reiner. You being good to Catie?" Poor Reiner was shaking at this point, I mean who wouldn't? He was giving Reiner the most intimidating stare I have ever seen him give.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, it better stay that way."

"Yes sir." At that point I had grabbed both my skate board and Reiner and headed for the door.

"Bye Dad! I'll call if anything changes!"

"Bye Cat! Have a good day at school!" I shut the door behind me, let Reiner get on his bike, and we both raced to meet the others. At Burgess High.

* * *

**Next chapter we'll meet Pitch's counterpart(s)  
Please review :)  
I'll see you later ^u^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome! To another chapter of The Guardian's Human Counterparts! Sorry for the wait, but we finally meet Kearn and Prysm ):3  
To the story!**

* * *

**Catie's POV**

"What happened to your bunny ears Reiner?" I asked once we got to the outside of school, he huffed and took out a necklace that had a charm which looked like the symbols on Bunnymund's arms.

"They disappeared when I got home and transformed themselves into this charm, it took my awhile to find a chain long enough though." I grinned and was about to show him my new addition to my necklace when I bumped into someone. I froze when I felt two hands wrap themselves around my arms and two more hands started messing around with my hair. I saw that Reiner's eyes narrowed as he gave off a low growl, though I didn't want to I looked up to see who I had bumped into and prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Do you think the little cat's lost Kearn?" I heard the school bell ring and everyone else besides Reiner, the two holding me in place, and me trailed inside

_I guess it's a god thing that I don't have any classes first period._

"I think she is lost Prysm." Yup, I really wish I was inside right now. My blue eyes meet with two pairs of gold, their hair was cut short with Kearn's hair covering his left eye and Prysm's covering the right. They were both wearing a dark purple long-sleeved shirt with a black vest covering their shoulders, they also had black baggy jeans covering their legs and dark shoes covering their feet. I felt a sharp yet soft pain go through my arm and knew that it was Reiner alerting the others when I saw him touching his shoulder.

"I-I'm not lost," I cursed at myself for stuttering, "I wasn't watching where I was going so if you'll just let go-" I tried to tug my arms out of their grasp, but they had a death grip on me.

"But we don't want to let go." Kearn purred, I shivered as I felt him whisper in my ear. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and saw that Prysm was studying the new charm on my necklace.

_When did he-? Never mind that! HE HAS MY NECKLACE! _" Give that back!" I jabbed my elbow into Kearn's stomach, making him let go and I shot towards the other one to get my necklace back. I felt Kearn try to grab my arm again but Reiner kicked it away with his boomerangs drawn and his eyes glowed with hatred toward the lone shadow.

"Don't ever touch her again." He growled, knowing that Reiner could take care of himself I sprinted towards Prysm who was heading towards the center of town. I followed him until he was cornered in an alley with me blocking the entrance.

"Okay...Prysm," I panted," Give...me back...my necklace." I shot daggers at him as I blocked the entrance even more

_Something's not right. _I looked at my surroundings but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, which was strange since the atmosphere was way off. I looked back at Prysm who was standing a few feet away from me swinging my necklace side-to-side with a confident look adorning his face. I inched my hand towards the crescent moon on my shoulder and slightly flinched when I felt the cold and sharp pain go through my body and hoped that the others knew where to find me

"If you want your necklace back so badly, then come and get it kitty." He held out his hand and my necklace continued to swing from his hand. I was cautious and took very careful steps forward until I reached out and took it from his open hand. I inspected it to make sure that nothing was added or taken and was relived to see that nothing was amiss. I glared at Prysm once more before putting my necklace on and stepped back.

"So you're Jack's counterpart." I froze when I heard that chillingly familiar voice. Then again, how could anyone forget _his_ voice, "I might say, this is going to be delightful."

"Don't ever touch my necklace." I muttered, he leaned closer and asked

"What was that Catie?" Pitch asked in a mocking tone

"I said-" I got louder and punched him square in the face, "Don't ever touch my necklace!" I wasn't sure if my bones cracked or if Pitch's nose broke when my fist met his face. But it did give me enough time to dash out of the narrow alley and race towards the school. I glanced back to check if they were following and I ran into someone at full speed. I ended up sitting on top of them and I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks. Opening an eye I saw who I had landed on, which made me blush even harder.

"Are you okay Cat?" Reiner asked, he wasn't worried about our eh... predicament at the moment and was only worried about if I was alright.

"I-I'm fine," I cursed myself for stuttering yet again, got off of Reiner, and helped him up afterwards, "but I had a little run in with the Bogeyman." Reiner looked at me astonished

"What?" I averted my eyes and continued

"It seems like Kearn and Prysm have already met Pitch." I heard Reiner huff as we entered the school,

"Looks like we're going to have to go to the Guardian's after school and tell them about the new info." I nodded in agreement. I hugged Reiner for awhile before parting ways to get to my first class.

_I just hope that we'll be able to tell them before Pitch and the other two find me_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
Please review!  
and til next time, I leave you with a cookie: (::)**


End file.
